familysffandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Wątek:MadHatterka/@comment-5322296-20130426183946/@comment-5322296-20130708151846
Tak w końcu zebrałam manę na odpowiedź xD akashi i headshot w tabliczkę? a nje Murachin przypadkiem? xD cicho mi też sie czasami zdarzyło oberwać w podobny sposób XD 4 razy w jeden rok szkolny TYMI SAMYMI drzwiami....SPISEK! cośty tam znalazła? xD tsaaaa tekst zmienili xD YAOISTKI! Fapian-sama? -_- nanodayo? a jedzie mi tu czołg? PRZECIEŻ SEIJUUROU *KOCHANA KOŃCÓWKA XD* BRZYDZI SIĘ MAJTKAMI PODOBNO...Mad cośty mu zrobiła? xD stringi mu kupiłaś czy co? XD Ja też miałam skopane dzieciństwo i nje narzekam xD po prostu teraz jestem niewyżytym w childhoodzie dużym bachorem xD od zawsze...wszędzie wsród dorosłych ;-; nje mieszkam na osiedlu by wychodzić na podwórko ;-; a nje było żadnych dzieci w moim wieku na mojej ulicy ;-; ciagle tylko rysowałam lub czytałam w międzyczasie babcia z dziadkiem mnie na wystawy malarskie ciągali ;-; I wyrósł taki shin >.> prawdziwe dzieciństwo miałam jak mieszkałam w Niemczech i Danii...ale to sie wiąże z moim ojcem a jak poznałam prawdę o nim to jakoś już mam mieszane uczucia co do tych wspomnień... dobra dobra zaczęłam emosować xD Biedna Mad XD Czyli rozumiem że testem kwalifikacyjnym dla mnie byłoby wychapanie kawałka ciasta podczas deseru na obiadku u Murasakich? TAK? xD to by było ciekawe *wbija do domu* Mukkun: Mamooo~ Wróciłem~ Mader: O~ Atsuchin *po kimś to musiał mieć xD* a gdzie ta twoja dziewczyna? Miałeś ją zaprosić na rodzinny obiad -_-' Shin: *stoi obok Murachina i milczy* ... Mukkun: no przyprowadziłem ją... Mader: no to gdzie niby ona jest? -_-' <---przyszła teściowa bedzie wesoło xD Mukkun: *podnosi Shin niczym Tatuś MD* o tu, o~ Shin: *buraczy Kagamiego* um..etto...dzień dobry....nazywam się Rei Shina....miło mi panią poznać *pierdzieli od rzeczy najpiękniejsze japońskie zwroty grzecznościowe* *wbijają do kuchni gdzie zasiadł już fader i bracia* *przybywa imouto* Imouto: KYAAA~ CO TO JEST?! JAKIE UROCZEEEE~ Shin: *dark aura i BN w zanadrzu* *COŚTAM COŚTAM XD* a potem epic fight round one dla kawałka ciasta~ BADUM ~ xD ej serio to by było straszne....jeszcze znając siebie bym kasku i ochraniaczy zapomniała...chociaż Mad by pewnie zadzwoniła po pogotowie jakby tylko namierzyła mnie GPSem wszczepionym mi w dupsko podczas ostatniego czopkowania -_-' *JA I MOJA WYOBRAŹNIA- MOŻESZ MNIE ZABIĆ XD* Kara dla Akachana? c: *podaje Maduś bat, świece i różne ciekawe...przyrządy* NJECH CI SŁUŻĄ MY DEAR XD Ej ale weź, ja wsród tej familii bym sie poczuła niczym Eren Dżagger czy jak mu tam xD MWAHAHHA xD ja nje wiem jak on może grać...wgl ja nje ogarniam jego stylu gry...rozumiem fake'y....ale co to kurde jest ten mirage shoot? o_o ej weź po co on rzuca piłkę, łapie ją i rzuca znowu? -_-' za takie coś można wylecieć z boiska -_-' poza tym on ma dziwny rzut...ja rzucam jak Midorima...a on robi z ramienia katapulte...no tak to w mandze wygląd o-o to ja nje wiem jak on trafia bo w takiej pozycji wg mnie trafialność jest niemal zerowa, a piłkę łatwo zablokować bo rzut jest raczej dość płaski...no lol ja jaki znawca xD Biedna Cherrychin musi to wszystko nadrobić jeśli chce nas ogarnąć xD Ja na miejscu KNS bym Kise powiesiła za "coś co nie odrasta" xD ej no....jakby ktoś kopiował moje tajniki rysunku to by mnie szlag trafił xD to to samo xD O_O O.O MUKKUN ZACZYNAŁ KOSZYKÓWKĄ DLA BACHORÓW? ORLY!? xD ej weź ja na koszach w mojej podstawówce teraz mogę epic wsad zrobić xD no to on chyba mógł wejść łbem do kosza no lol xD 175 to dużo? prawda? xD TAK WOLE ŻYĆ W KŁAMSTWIE XD ej ale wg tego przelicznika powinnam mieć 171...albo jestem wybrykiem natury albo powinnam siebie liczyć jako syna *bodaj 183 wyszło xD* Midorima nje ogarnia Kagamiego bo ten mu zapisał numerek na łapie a w tle zapomnieli puścić "call me maybe"? xD Wszyscy najlepiej sie dogadują z Akashim i Kuroko....MD UNITED XD *chowa sie* TAKAO NJE JEST SŁUŻĄCYM, ON JEST POKEMONEM A TU MASZ DOWÓD http://nyanyan.pl/upload/158070_a0qksnf1bphej9m328xy5wuoi4dlc7zvgrt6.png.jpg a tu masz moją córke xD .... http://nyanyan.pl/obrazek.php?157511 Mad..nje chcesz siebie doprowadzić do takiego stanu...prawda? xD Akashi jest dirty mindem? orly? xD jednak to nje szampon pachnie.... to farba x_x serio...po myciu zamiast męskiego szamponu czuję balonówę x_x no ludzie x_x jak mozna sie bać psów? ;-; PSY SĄ FAJNE XD http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m8wlsyKCKH1re0w4to1_500.jpg podobieństwa sie przyciągają xD *szykuj sie na spam* nieoficjalna żeńska wersja mundurku Rakuzan... nawet fajna *-* każdy mundurek żeński jest lepszy niż ten z Seirin -_- kto dobierał te kolory? ja bym tego nje ubrała 50 twarzy Akachina v_v ej wgl zastanawiają mnie alternatywne kolory innych jerseyów....np. Shutoku miało pomarańczowe i białe koszulki ne? Seirin białe i czarne itd....to jakie np. mogą mieć w Rakuzanie? Baza niebieska a dodatki białe? a Yosen? Różowa *o zgrozo* baza i białe dodatki? -_- albo Touou...Aomine w czerwonej koszulce będzie wyglądać....jak jeszcze gorszy czub XD http://nyanyan.pl/upload/2012/08/78223_97xdkyunqh2ce4wfp83a0b56vrlojz1gsimt.jpg -_- *odcina kabel od neta* Murachin, na dywanik ale już! o_o DAT RZĘSY tak...hejcę cosplaye mimo iż sama bym tego lepiej nje zrobiła xD http://static.zerochan.net/Akashi.Seijuurou.full.1295141.jpg MAD...MAD XD MAAAAAAAD~ xD